Untitled
by NiNiRo NiNjA
Summary: So Sasuke nd Naruto r part of a Vampire Hunting Organization. But when they find out other hunters r moving n on their turf they're sent 2 investigate. So what happens when they stumble upon lil ol'miss huntress herself Sakura Haruno?
1. Chapter 1

1Untitled

By: Nialaney Rodriguez

CHAPTER 1

Click clack click clack. The sound of footsteps echoing through the corridor. Two boys looking roughly around 19 years old walking side by side. One slightly taller than the other with short spiky hair sticking out in all directions. His hair blacker than midnight itself he had the cold dark eyes to match and fangs hardly noticeable over his bottom lip. He stood up straight with his hands in his pants pockets. His accomplice being his complete opposite in every way had blond hair. With his hands on his head as he walked without a care in the world. He wore a goofy grin that would make the most cautious person feel safe. Both looking mysterious being covered head to toe in black including a black trench coat the nearly reached their ankles. No other sound being made other than their black boots hitting the cement floor. That is until the blond decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey Teme, what do you think Tsunade wants with us?"said blond turned to look at the young man next to him still with his hands behind his head.

"Hn,... and what did I say about calling me Teme, Dobe."said as more of a statement than a question. He didn't even turn to acknowledge the blond's presence.

"Oh come on Teme, I lost count after the first week we knew each other and that was like what?... 6 years ago?"replied the blond while scratching his head.

"10 actually, but what ever I just wanna get this over with."His cold dark eyes continued to look forward as he quickened his pace towards the up coming door at the end of the corridor.

Stepping through the door people who where already seated at the large dinning room like table turned their heads. The two men standing at the door locked eyes with the woman at the head of the table. Obviously being important they bowed in respect.

"You're late Uchiha, Uzumaki." stated the women looking from the dark haired man to the goofy blond. She was also blond having her hair in two pony tails that were laying on her chest. Trying to avert his attention anywhere but to their boss's abnormally large chest said Uzumaki tried his best to respond.

"Um,... sorry Tsunade but, um... you know how Sasuke gets when he hasn't had his morning cup of coffee." Once again he held his signature grin.

"Don't let it happen again Naruto" gesturing toward the only two unoccupied chairs in the room, " Now have a seat so we can begin."

Sasuke and Naruto sat down, now looking at the huge presentation screen that appeared behind Tsunade.

"OK, now that everyone is here," she rose from her seat and walked to the edge of the screen with a remote control in her hand pressing a button making the screen come to life with a satellite picture of the surrounding city. "Lets get back to the matter at hand, it seems there's another organization closing in on our turf. With the sudden outbreak of more and more vampires in our vicinity, hunters are taking it as an excuse to compete with us for territory."

A shy young girl with long dark hair and almost pure white eyes who sat directly across from Naruto raised her hand. Tsunade nodded in her direction. "But that doesn't make sense because Central gave every Head Quarters a specific area to patrol. If others are taking down our prey wouldn't that mean their also indirectly going against the Head of Central himself?"

"I took that into account as well Hinata but no one Head of an Organization would dare go against Central, indirectly or otherwise."

"So that only means one thing,..." Everyone turned to the guy seated next to Hinata. Her cousin Neji. "...,These people have nothing to do with Central what so ever. They probably don't even know it exists. They're just getting a good laugh out of taking down vampires for fun, its all a game to them."

Tsunade was shaking her head slightly. "Well, I completely agree with you on the fun part Neji. She's definitely getting a good laugh out of this, However, they know more about Central..."

Naruto chose this time to stand up and slam his hands on the table."Hey Grandma you just said 'she', so the person whose been taking my kills is a GIRL!"Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar and yanked him back down into his chair.

"Shut up Dobe, if you let her finish then maybe you'll find out."

"Thank you Sasuke. And yea Naruto the person who has been accomplishing your assignments for you all is in fact a girl." She pressed the remote again and this time a picture of a young girl with dark pink hair and green eyes popped up on the screen along with her information. Age, birthday, place of birth, current location, family history, etc, however, most were only filled with question marks. Upon looking at the picture Sasuke complied that the girl was no threat to them and too innocent to even stair a vampire in the eyes let alone take one down. "Sakura Haruno, as you can see there isn't a lot of info on her even in the most in-depth analysis data bases."

"That little girl is the one taking my hits. She doesn't even look like she could hold her own with a 5th grader let alone a vampire, I don't believe it." Now Naruto was mad. He hated when someone came between him and a good fight. But having to swallow his pride knowing that he was being up staged by a GIRL, now that was a blow to his ego.

"Tsunade you said there's a chance this person may know about Central. How would that be possible without being a former member or least having family members that were associated with the Organization at some point or another. But it says here that this girl's parents were killed when she was 3 and there are no other known family members that are alive." replied the guy who up until the photo was shown was asleep in the last seat of the table.

"I was just about to address that Shikamaru. It seems an old ANBU member by the name of Kakashi has began to get bored in his early retirement." By now Kakashi's picture had replaced Sakura's on the presentation screen.

"Kakashi is legendary! There isn't a hunter alive who hasn't heard of him." Naruto had gotten over his jealous endeavor when his idol's name was brought up.

"That may be but as long as he is on his own working with this girl he is a threat. Using our security cameras we've been able to pick up their movements but we haven't been able to target a direct location. From what we've observed Kakashi is more of a behind the scenes type of person, leaving Sakura to get her hands dirty." On the screen was a video of Sakura fighting with a few lower class vampires. Sasuke had to admit even being lower level vampires, she had taken them out to easily for any regular human.

"Hn,... that seemed a little too easy."

"Actually that's exactly what you would expect from someone whose been trained by a Top Hunter since such a young age, Sasuke. Now for your mission, Neji your in charge, I want you two out in the field," she looked at Sasuke and Naruto, "there's word of some vampire activity by the old deserted Main Street Bridge so there's no doubt she'll be there if there enough commotion. Shikamaru and Ino." Shikamaru still had his head down and only raised an eyelid to show she had his attention, while Ino the long haired Blond with blue eyes sat straight up looking directly at Tsunade. "I want you two on research and development. Find out all you can on this girl and Kakashi's whereabouts. As for the rest of you, be on standby. I want this girl in my office,... alive. Do what ever it takes but I want her face to face with me when your mission is over. Dismissed."

"Hai." was everyone's only reply. With that Tsunade exited the room through a door to the right of the screen. Shikamaru and Ino followed suit exiting through the door opposite the screen.

"Oh yea, that girl is going down. I don't care if she is cute there's no way she messing with my kill count. I still gotta win that bet against Sasuke!"

"Oh come off it Naruto, Sasuke's been a good 5 vampires ahead of you since last year if I counted right." A boy seated on the other side of Hinata with short dark brown hair and fangs accompanied by a white dog in his lap.

"What ever Kiba, your just jealous Hinata's my girlfriend and not yours." Hinata was blushing hard at this point and only became more red as Naruto jumped over the table and put an arm around her.

Now it was time for a girl by the name of Tenten with her light brown hair in two buns to step in. "Um,... Naruto I think you should take your arm off of Hinata."

"Why would you say that Tenten, its not like she doesn't like it. I've been doing this for the past 2 years now."

"Yea well Neji still doesn't like the thought of you with his baby cousin and I don't think that's the best thing to do when he's standing right next to you." Tenten was now pointing to a extremely pissed Neji only 2 feet away from Naruto. Seeing this Naruto snagged a quick kiss from Hinata and leaped over the table before Neji could grab him.

"Well um,... Neji you seem a little stressed so I'll just take Sasuke off your hands and head over to Main Street while you get everything else together. See yah." Before Neji could say a word Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his arm and ran through the door Shikamaru and Ino had exited through only moments before.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

By now it was almost midnight and everything was a blur as Naruto and Sasuke sped along the streets on their motorcycles. Sasuke's was simply jet black. While Naruto's matched his bubbly personality being a bright neon orange. Both having helmets to match and Sasuke with his katana strapped to his back.

"So Teme, what do you think this girl is like? I mean we know she can fight and was trained by Kakashi himself but what about her personality. She could be the strong silent type like you, or shy like Hinata, or lazy like Shikamaru, or boy crazy like Ino, or..."

"Talkative and extremely annoying like you?" Sasuke was seriously starting to get annoyed by Naruto's rambling.

"Yeah,... wait a minute! You think I'm talkative?" Naruto obviously didn't catch the annoying part or they would have been arguing the whole way to the Main Street Bridge.

"Hn."

"Teme that's not an answer!"

"What ever, we're here." Looking ahead you could see the abandon old Main Street Bridge in all it's tarnished glory. It hadn't been used in years due to a few unstable support beams. But the city felt there was no need to waste money repairing it since hardly anyone used it due to its location in the most rundown neighborhood in the city. The only thing that looked out of the ordinary was the blood red bike parked right at the start of the bridge.

"Well, here's her bike but as for vampire activity,... I don't see anyone." Indeed Naruto was right. There wasn't a soul walking around. The place was just as deserted as it had been years ago. But then again vampires don't have souls.

"Dobe, if there was vampire activity, even if this place is desolated they still wouldn't do anything out in the..." Suddenly he stopped sticking his nose in the air as if sniffing something.

"What happened?"

"Don't you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Blood." No louder than a whisper. Sasuke's eyes began to turn red as he dashed towards the bridge.

"Teme wait! Dammit!" Naruto took off after him not wanting anymore bloodshed than necessary. Quickly catching up to him Naruto stopped directly behind Sasuke. "Now tell me what the hell that was about?"

But Naruto didn't receive an answer. Sasuke merely continued staring straight ahead with his katana firm in his hand. When Naruto caught on he looked ahead to and was astonished. There she was. "Sakura." She was standing straight up with twin pistols in both hands locking eyes with Sasuke. Surrounding her were vampires. All dead and laying on the floor covered in blood. One, two, five,... eight,...fourteen,... Naruto began to lose count. There were even a few bloody knifes and swords to add to the scene.

"Mind telling me how you know my name Blondey?" It wasn't until he looked up to meet her eyes did Naruto realize she was talking to him. But he was still in shock that this girl no older than him could take down these demons so easily, so Sasuke decided to speak up.

"We have direct orders from Lord Tsunade to bring you back to HQ."

"Tsunade huh,... Kakashi told me about her." She said, more to herself than to the two standing in front of her. "Well,... alright." Putting her guns back into the holsters on her legs she walked up them. "You can put your sword away Dracula."

"No, that was way too easy. You don't even know our names and you expect my to believe you'll just come without a fight." There was something about this girl that didn't settle well with him. Maybe it was the fact that her body formed that seductive hourglass shape of a woman while her eyes held the innocence of a little 5 year old girl. Or the fact that she had killed so many vampires on her own and didn't even have a scratch on her.

"Oh come on now, I'm saving you guys the hassle and going with you willingly. Unless you actually want me to put up a fight." By now she directly in front of Sasuke reaching for her guns, but he hadn't moved an inch. All he did was look dead into her eyes trying to find something that would tell him she had something up her sleeve, but he found nothing.

"Don't pay him any mind. He's just a little antsy when he hasn't had his morning coffee." said Naruto trying to ease a very tense situation. "Um,... come on lets head back to the bikes, Sakura."

"Yeah, lets head back." It wasn't until the moment Sakura walked past Sasuke to walk with Naruto had they broke eye contact that night. "You know its kinda rude that you guys know my name but I don't know yours."

"Oh sorry about that, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a half fox demon and specialize in close combat. Nice to meet the person whose been taking my kills for the last few months."Naruto finished with his signature goofy grin.

"Yeah sorry about that. I guess there's not much I can tell you about myself such Tsunade probably handed out the analysis report of me."

"Hn"

"So what about you Dracula. I know you're a vampire cause of the fangs but what's your name and rank. Unless you want me calling Dracula the whole time." Sasuke didn't reply so Sakura didn't push it. _Probably doesn't like talking to people he's just met. Oh well maybe some other time._ They reached their bikes and climbed on.

"Damn Teme, you don't gotta be so mean. She just asked for your name not your social security number." Upon saying this Naruto laughed which was soon followed by Sakura's small giggle. _Stupid Dobe, like I have a social security number._ Naruto started his engine and sped off first. Sakura's engine followed but before she took off after Naruto a voice stopped her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, half-vampire, swords master." With that Sasuke sped off not once looking back to see if she was following or not.

Sakura began to take in her surroundings after the first half hour of driving. At first they were cruising the city streets and then got on the highway. Now they were completely surrounded by nothing but trees. No sign of civilization anywhere with the exception of the cleared dirt path they were traveling on. She was brought out of her reverie by Naruto's voice up front.

"Hey Sakura, you see the lake through the trees?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When we come to the clearing look across it."

"Um,... okay." now that got her curious. A few minutes later they came to the clearing and when she looked across the lake you could see a huge medieval times mansion. _Wow, like something out of a fairy tale. To bad fairy tales aren't real._ And just as quickly as it came the clearing closed and they continued down the road for a few more minutes until they came to the gate entrance of the mansion. Sasuke rode up to a small intercom near the gate and pressed the speaker button.

"Hey Shikamaru open up, its us." It was the first time Sasuke said anything the entire trip back.

"Already, that was quick." came the reply in a males voice. Then with a soft 'click' the gates were unlocked and slowly swung open automatically.

"Come on Sakura we gotta go around back to put the bikes in the garage."

"Lead the way."

Once they were inside the garage Sakura thought she died and went to heaven. _Oh my god. Look at all these cars and bikes. This looks more like a street racing garage than the back of a medieval mansion._

"Hurry up" Sasuke and Naruto were already in a nearby elevator while

she was still admiring the vehicles. Realizing this she rushed to the elevator. Once she was in, Naruto pressed the top floor button which read 'Main Office' in bold letters. As the elevator started its journey to the desired floor, Sakura knew there were only so many seconds left before she would once again came face-to-face with the woman she heard so many stories about.


End file.
